sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah the Cat
"Allow me to confirm your communal status as a member of modern civilization. Your dispensable, you contribute nothing to society, please proceed back to the rock you live under and never come out again." ''~ Sarah'' Sarah is an android created by Anti-Beta after she failed at fixing Kit-10 to prove that she could actually create something decent. Personality Sarah is naturally rather emotionless, cold, and even considered mildly callous at times, though she does have a tendency to respond to more extreme circumstances, despite her lack of general sentiment. She seems to be more empathetic towards robots and various electronic equipment as opposed to actual biological organisms. She has the overall prerogative of being brutally honest about things; possessing a notable reputation for speaking her mind freely (a trait with a notorious way of triggering highly negative outcomes) and with little regards to those she may be consulting. Due to psychological difficulties with previous android subjects, who in term have proven themselves on multiple occasions to partake in mutiny, Sarah's designer implanted a small microchip into her brain during her construction to interpret her thoughts and gain full access to her mental status. Because Sarah is constantly being monitored by higher level authorities, she has educated herself to suppress most of her emotions in order to keep a substantially low enough profile as to not be discarded as her predecessors were; though this alone indicates that she has the potential to prefer existence over demise and therefore has not been rendered 'incapable' of conveying emotion or independence as she was originally built to be. Strengths and Weaknesses Sarah is significantly intelligent, programmed with the ability to hack into advanced machinery and high-tech computer software, though she is usually reluctant. Sarah can't swim, since her robotics make her heavier, however she is water resistant to an extent. Being an android Sarah, much like her other scientific counterparts, was designed to achieve highly flexible maneuvers and programmed for superior tactical ingenuity. Because of this her hand-to-hand combative proficiency is formidable making her an opponent to be reckoned with. Though she's typically averse to fighting and will normally just deflect the attacks of her foe(s) if the situation calls for it. The mechanical structure of Sarah's body enables her take vast degrees of damage while still functioning at full capacity and allows her to perform stunts that would otherwise be impossible for ordinary people to accomplish. Sarah was built out of advanced self-repairing semi-organic artificial cells that allows her body to essentially heal itself from injury far superior to the way a normal subject's body would rejuvenate, though it cannot reconstruct severed limbs or otherwise unless they are reattached manually. But such as any ordinary person she is susceptible to gunfire and stab wounds, even possessing vulnerable areas where critical damage can be inflicted, like the heart or other such organs. Sarah is structurally very profound in physical conditioning, able to carry heavy machinery around with minimal effort displaying impressive artificial strength and happens to be genuinely faster on foot than regular people. Her bodily systematic functions (immune system) generates with the capacity to vanquish biological constituents and neutralize a wide variety of chemical agents without compromising circulatory flow. This endeavor was originally founded by Simon who devoted his career to perfecting his creations. It is because of this that's Sarah's natural functioning procedures have a vast assemblage of organic components. Likes and Dislikes TBA Sarah The Black Cat.png Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Robots Category:Neutral